


Behind the Ice Mask

by k_haruyuki



Series: Ice Mask and Heart [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is an experienced prosecutor who needs to question an apparent humble Japanese barista accused of violence against a politician who did not have the name revealed. Arriving at the LeBlanc coffee shop, he will find more than he expected. Yuri on Ice in Future / Present Universe of Persona 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice x Persona 5. Let's how can it go.  
> Cross-posted in FFN  
> Thank you for reading

When he receives the brown envelope in hand, prosecutor Victor Nikiforov just lets out a low moan. Dealing with a teenage violence case is complicated. Sitting on a black couch, he opens the envelope and pulls the leaves from inside. On the face, he sees the information of the accused and reads quickly.

_Name: Yuuri Katsuki_

_Age 16 years old_

_Male_

_Profession: Other_

_Identity: xxxxxx_

_Address: xxxx_

_City: New York_

_Country: United States of America_

_..._

_Crime: Accused became involved with an anonymous politician, injuring him violently. Victim lodged a complaint with the police with the help of a witness, also anonymous, and accused was arrested on the spot, taken to be indicted. As the accused is a minor, he was sentenced to one year under probation in Detroit, under supervision of Celestino Cialdini ..._

Victor lets out a sigh and stops reading, writes the address of the place on his cell phone and is leaving, determined to study this strange case after talking to the student and the person in charge.

**...**

LeBlanc coffee is located in a humble neighborhood of Detroit. A simple, two-storey building in shades of brown and red, well cared for in front and a large glass through which you can see the interior.  _I know this place?_  Victor sees 3 tables and a counter, with some customers talking to a black-haired man on his back with a white shirt, black pants and a green apron ...  _Shit. How can one wear clothes glued like this on the body?_

A customer notices Victor looking and says something to the man, who turns his face. Then Victor sees the most beautiful pair of black eyes on the most perfect oriental face. The big glasses gives him a cuteness air that hits the promoter in full. The boy speaks to himself and approaches the door, opening it.

"Can I help you?" He asks in his angelic voice.

_3 hits. Knockout._

"Sir?" Victor listens, and recovers.

"I'm looking for Celestino Cialdini and Yuuri Katsuki." he says, making the boy tilt his face.

"What is it about?"

"My name is Victor Nikiforov and I am here to deal with the case of bodily injury to which Mr. Katsuki is currently serving his time."

"Please excuse me, but there must be a mistake," he says, frowning.

"How?" Victor asks, surprised.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki," he says, not looking away from the promoter. "And this case you are referring to is 7 years ago, whose complaints against me have been withdrawn."

"What ?!" Victor exclaims, confused by what he hears.

Mr. Nikiforov. "Yuuri Katsuki says, opening the door. "Please come in. We can talk better inside. "

With a wave, Victor finds himself entering the cafe and sitting at a table, watching the boy receive money from his customers, who leave the store. The Japanese follow behind the counter, washing something.

Not knowing what to say and wishing not to become more and more embarrassed by the Japanese, Victor decides to focus on the documents he carries, going back to reading, now in more detail, releasing a loud groan to see that it really is a document 6 years ago , and that it should be a closed case.

"I've been fooled." he says, banging his head on the table.

He smells good and he hears a laugh, raising his face and watching the Japanese approach with two white cups.

"Coffee. On the house. "Yuuri Katsuki put the cups on the table and removed the apron from the body, sitting on the table, opposite Victor. "So it's a mistake?"

"I'm sorry. I should have known. "The prosecutor says, thanking him for coffee and drinking ..." Vkusno ! "

Yuuri Katsuki looks at him in surprise, blinking several times before bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry. I did not understand what you said, but by the tone, you should have liked it. That's good." he says, calming down.

"It's delicious! I've never had coffee like that!" The promoter explains, surprised.

"It's one of the house specialties," Yuuri says, sipping his coffee. "If you feel hungry, Mr. Nikiforov, I can serve you a plate of rice with curry, which is also our specialty."

"You can call me Victor." The prosecutor says, finishing the coffee.

"And you can call me Yuuri."

"Maybe another time I'll eat." Victor stands up, but a hand touches his arm.

"Do you want to hear?" He asks, timidly. "I can tell my part of the story."

Victor looks at him, before nodding and sitting down again. He gets up and goes back to the counter, preparing something. Soon it returns with more coffee, a lot of cookies and a thermal bottle.

"I'm sorry. The story is a little long so I decided to anticipate it. "He speaks, smiling. "And since no one else should come for a long time, we will have no interruptions."

"Okay," Victor says, eager for what he will hear.

"As I said before, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. I am from Japan and at the age of 15, I came here to study and train in ice skating. And then, 7 years ago, on November 29, my sixteenth birthday, I was coming back from the dance school at night when I found a couple arguing in the middle of the street. The visibly drunk man was forcing the girl into a car. Of course, I did not know who he was at the time, and since it was dark, I could not see the faces of both of them. I tried to help the girl, and suddenly he stumbles and hits his forehead on the curb. "

Victor widens his eyes.

"They had called the police and the man started accusing me of pushing him, forcing the girl to tell the cops I assaulted him. So I was handcuffed against my own will and taken to be questioned. Or rather, beaten. Yes. They hit me on the face and on my body, I received a criminal record and the sentence. I came to stop here, in this cafeteria, which was then Celestino's. He taught me everything about coffee and curry and as I enjoy cooking, I learned fast. As I was expelled from my old school, I was eventually transferred to Shujin Academy, which at the time had an exchange program for Japanese students. "

"The obsessed teacher's school ?" Victor asks, eating a cookie.

"Yes. When I moved in, the students already knew about my situation. I spent a good part living among the most absurd rumors, being ignored by almost all students. And teachers, and also as a victim of bullying. The situation got worse when one of the students tried to commit suicide. A student who was known to be troublesome decided to face such a teacher, along with me and another student. The teacher did not like it, and threatened to expel us. Days later, certain cards appeared in the murals of the school, incriminating the professor. Lucky for us that the day he was going to drive us out, he came crying, saying he was sorry for what he did. "

"Wow!" Victor says, surprised.

"After all, I started to make friends with the troubled kid, a lonely girl, and the third involved in the teacher's case. Everything was very calm when this friend of mine, who is very beautiful, noticed that she was being chased through the streets. And his pursuer turned out to be an art student who wanted her as a model. After several surprises, we discovered that this student lived with a famous painter, and that this painter presented the pictures of his students as his works and one of his most famous paintings was replicated to be sold to collectors.

Victor wonders if he is referring to the case of the painter who at the time was very popular, who as teacher was targeted by the Phanton Thieves.

"Well, he suddenly appeared at a conference revealing everything and shocking them all. This art student became our friend, even though he was rather eccentric. "He laughs, and Victor finds himself longing to hear his voice forever. "And then, students at the school are being pestered by people who force them to carry director decided to leave the problem to the president of the student council, who for being a hothead, decided to face the leader of the mafia group in front and with that, my friends and I decided to help her. I remember that even the police had difficulty getting to him. This only generated more problems, especially for me who had a criminal record on his shoulders. Well, the man also appeared on television, revealing all his schemes and with that everything was solved and we gained another friend. "

Yuuri looks up and smiles.

"Excuse me, I have new clients. Feel free to come back with the rest of my story soon. "He speaks, getting up and getting a couple, who embraces him.

And Victor finds himself wishing to be the one who embraces that super cute Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the endind.

Victor takes advantage of Yuuri's departure to go to the bathroom. Back at the table, he picks up his cell phone, observing his schedule. It does not take long and the Japanese returns, sitting in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late. Can we continue? "He speaks, and the Russian only nods. "Well, after the confusion with the mafia, I entered a season of tests and came the summer holidays. I remember having participated in a festival with my friends and then, suddenly, I had my cell phone hacked by a very peculiar person. She threatened to disclose my criminal record on the outside. And at the same time, I had to help the daughter of an acquaintance, who happens to be the former owner of this cafe. He taught me a lot, including making coffee and curry. This daughter was adopted and lived in front of the computer in her room, becoming a hacker. I remember that at the same time, the Phantom Thieves were targets of a group called Medjed. Me and my friends decided to help this girl, something that took almost all the vacation . Since she was shy, I began to help her with time. I went with her and my friends to the beach, and her father took us to a fancy restaurant. I still remember the face he did when the bill came. "

He laughs, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Victor asks, worried.

"Yes, it's just ... he died three months ago and left me this coffee. He was old enough when we first met. "Yuuri smiles, drinking some more coffee. "And so, we traveled to Hawaii for school for 4 days. On this trip, we find for the first time a girl whose father owned a fast-food company and that father controlled it. He even forced a marriage arranged for her with an idiot to have more power. The second time we met, the idiot wanted to force her to go with him but I and my friends not allowed it. Of course this caused problems, but we were more worried about this girl. In time, we talked and she joined us. Her father became the target of the Phanton Thieves and when he was to release it all to the press, he suffered something that was called in the era of 'mental terrorism' and ended up dying horribly on TV. Of course our new friend was devastated and worst of all, guilt fell on the Phanton Thieves. And then ... someone whose friendship I was building slowly and who called himself a detective, became our friend. Or rather, he thought he became our friend. "

Victor frowns, staring at the barista and eating another biscuit. Something makes him acknowledge having worked on such cases, but he does not remember anything.  _Damn memory!_

"One of my friends has an interesting brother. He was then a prosecutor focused only on winning in court, even if it meant condemning innocents or getting out guilty ones. We tried to talk to this prosecutor and eventually he became the target of the Phantom Thieves. But because I got involved in the case, I ended up being arrested and accused of being part of the group. I was beaten and injected with drugs. This prosecutor entered my case and I told him almost everything. Almost because the Phantom Thieves themselves came and told me that the detective boy intended to betray us and throw the incidents caused by the Phantom Thieves in my hands, and that he would kill me. And with that, I found myself helping them. I took the blame for them, assuming to be the leader, and they set a trap. As expected, the detective boy showed up shortly after my meeting with the prosecutor and ... shot me in the head. It was announced in the media that the leader had committed suicide, but it was a lie. With the prosecutor's help, I came back here and met my friends, who were worried. At that time, a politician was campaigning for president and when I saw him, I remembered the night when all began. The night I was wrongly accused. It was him. When my friends found out, they were angry. The Phantom Thieves discovered several things and decided to target him. They later said that the detective boy became involved with them and then disappeared, leaving an apology to me. With this came the TV broadcast that informed the politician's filth and the fact that their leader was alive." Yuuri picks up a cookie and eats it, drinking coffee right away." The politician, on election day, revealed everything at a press conference. He revealed that he had the father of our friend killed, that he is to blame for the train accident that caused several victims months ago, and that he destroyed the life of a young man without mercy. With the help of the prosecutor my record was cleared since the politician himself, when he saw me, apologized and hugged me crying. Of course it was not easy to swallow, but at least here I found people who care about me no matter what the circumstances. After completing the school year, I returned home to Japan, but I did not stay for long. I came back here when I heard about the old owner's illness, and that's it. "

Yuuri grins, finishing his coffee.

"My God!" Victor finally exclaimed, watching him drink his coffee. "This story looks like a movie plot, so surprising it is."

"I know. If it were not for my scars and my memories, I would not believe in it either. "The Japanese turns his face slightly to the left and pulls his hair away, revealing fine strokes of a different hue.

"About Celestino Ciadinni ..." Victor asks, making the Japanese look. "You did not tell about him."

"Celestino was a client and friend of the former owner of this coffee shop, when it was alive. Initially he made me go home after school, but little by little, seeing that I was different from what they said, and my needs increased, he allowed me to stay longer telling him not to affect my grades. Since I had been away at school, working and with my friends, I only saw him in the early morning and at night. We talked a lot on Sundays, and he became like a father to me. Now he must be in Thailand if I'm not mistaken, but I do not know anything else." The Japanese gets up, picking up the plate and cups from the table and leading them behind the counter, where he starts to wash the dirty dishes .

"And the Phantom Thieves?" Victor asks, surprised.

"After the politician's case, they are gone. They must be out there, changing other people's hearts around the world." Yuuri responds.

Leaving him to work, Victor just watches him curiously.

"Do you know me?" He asks, making the Japanese look.

"Yes?" Yuuri responds, frowning in confusion at him.

"No, wait. I asked the wrong one. "The prosecutor responds. "Have I come here before? That coffee shop is not strange to me."

"Maybe you came in the past, back in the old owner's time." Yuuri comments, going back to the dishes.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri notices a blue butterfly flying near him, making him laugh.

_Lavenza, then it was you. Thank you for giving me a second chance to be with him again. I know I asked Igor to erase everyone's memories after the Mementos incident, but I never expected to meet him again. Maybe now he and I can have a future together._

**~ x ~**

Victor notices that the Japanese man laughs, and he raises his eyebrow in surprise. Yuuri finishes washing the dishes and wipes his hands.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." he says, approaching the Russian prosecutor and reaching for him.

Victor hesitates, but grabs his hand, greeting him. Suddenly, Yuuri bows, bringing his face closer to his.

"You know, I have nothing to do later. Maybe we could go out together for dinner, if you want, of course. "He whispers, still holding the promoter's hand.

He, surprised by what he listens to, smiles and tilts his face, causing his fringe to slide from the front of his left eye.

"Of course. I even like you. "he replies, standing up and hugging the Japanese, who embraces him as well.

"Great, because I like you too, from the moment I saw you," Yuuri says, smiling. "I wanna be your boyfriend."

"Hm, me too," Victor says, stroking his face and kissing him.

**~ End ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I moved Sae to Victor.  
> The story Yuuri tells goes to the normal ending.  
> But because of the citation of the name Igor, then the story goes to the real ending, that with the reset of the world, the memories of his social links involving the Phantom Thieves were erased at his request and as the Social link of Sae / Victor is 100% focused on the Phantom Thieves, he forgot everything until he met Yuuri.


End file.
